


黑鸟（Black Bird）

by Lesley299



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesley299/pseuds/Lesley299
Summary: 简介：七年后，格雷夫斯部长在一起捉捕活动中“意外”遇见了一位几乎和格林德沃长得一模一样的麻鸡——约翰·迪林格（强尼德普在《公众之敌》中扮演的银行劫匪），于是格雷夫斯将他带回了MACUSA调查，在这之后，并发生了一些他意料之外的事情……





	

正文：

格雷夫斯走进了这家国会附近的餐厅，一如既往地坐在了角落正对着门的位置上。在不着痕迹地打量了餐厅一圈后，他脱下了风衣搭在了一边，然后向漂亮的服务生要了一杯咖啡，还有一个三明治。  
餐食很快就被送了上来，不过格雷夫斯并没有打算吃。自从七年前他被格林德沃绑架之后他就变得更加谨慎了，通常他来到这里并不是为了吃饭，只是因为他得到消息，有一个危险的狼人集团要在美国魔法国会的眼皮底下搞出点事来，而这里恰恰就是他们传递消息的地方。  
格雷夫斯跟着这条线已经有一个月了，快到收网的时候了，他们昨天刚刚掌握了线索，今天会有一位大人物光临这个餐厅。  
格雷夫斯不着痕迹地搅动着调羹，一副漫不经心的样子，眼角却在偷偷瞟着四周。直到隔壁桌的那位先生放下了报纸，然后站到他面前，挡住了他看向门口的目光。  
在看到对方的脸之后，格雷夫斯的表情瞬间从不动声色变成了惊恐。他几乎是立刻掏出了魔杖指着对方的鼻尖。一丝冷汗不着痕迹地从格雷夫斯的鬓角流到耳后。不可能的，如果那个“大人物”是格林德沃的话，为什么他侦查格林德沃的那条线中没有任何迹象？格雷夫斯的脑海中已经转过了千百种可能，但也只在这一瞬间。如果对方是格林德沃的话，格雷夫斯知道自己决计不能分神，他知道那个黑巫师有多强大可怕。他不动声色地瞥了眼窗外，傲罗们还有序地监视着屋子里，这让他稍微放下了心。倒不是他没有一雪前耻的渴望，但是当你的对手是格林德沃的时候，格雷夫斯认为怎么小心都不为过。  
“除非这个小木棍是什么新型的武器，否则我只当你在向我问好呢，亲爱的。”对面和格林德沃长得极像的男人脸上还带着惊讶调侃的表情，但是嘴角却掠起了一丝笑。“介意我坐在这里吗？”  
该死，他看起来跟格林德沃几乎一模一样，除了更年轻些，没有胡子，头发也是黑色，也没有诡异的异色双瞳。但是这些都能改变，格雷夫斯知道格林德沃的变形术有多高明，或许这只是格林德沃自以为聪明的攻心战。  
“所以，为什么你不把这个漂亮的小可爱收起来呢？你知道已经有不少人向这边看了。”那个男人微笑着接着说道。  
“对你？永远不。”格雷夫斯压低了声音，确实有不少人在向他们这边看了。但是傲罗们会解决这个问题的。“没想到你真的敢自投罗网，我该说你太自负还是太愚蠢？”  
男人的笑渐渐凝滞了下来，但是很快他又掠起了一丝笑，嘲讽的冷厉的，带点锋芒毕露的感觉：“所以，你隶属于哪个调查局？”  
格雷夫斯的眉头微微皱了起来，事情和他想得不太一样，他再次上下打量了对方一番，他的感官向他检举了一些反常的地方，他没有感觉到对方身上一丝一毫的魔法气息。格雷夫斯有些惊讶地动了动眉梢，然后无声地试探了几个魔咒。  
毫无反应。  
格雷夫斯的眉头皱得更紧了，这不应该，对方的身上毫无魔法痕迹，他不可能是个麻鸡。他再次暗中试验了魔咒，更针对于巫师，如果对方没有魔法的话他会知道。然而结果依旧是一样的。他迟疑着放低了魔杖，却没有收起来，而是把它贴到了桌子上坐了下来。那个男人也有些好奇地盯着他的动作，然后也跟着他坐了下来，再看他的眼神多了些玩味：“你叫什么名字，亲爱的？”  
格雷夫斯紧盯着他，虽然他的检测告诉他对方是个麻鸡，但是格雷夫斯还是不太相信，哪有这么巧的事？这或者又是格林德沃的一个游戏？格雷夫斯冷笑着眯起了眼睛：“你叫什么名字？”  
“约翰，约翰·迪林格。或许你听过我的名字。”那个自称叫约翰的男人微微低下头，露出了一丝意气风发的笑容。  
格雷夫斯忍不住再打量他一眼，他听过这个名字，最近麻鸡的报纸上这个名字出现的频率让他想要忽视也忽视不了。但是有这么凑巧吗？这个在麻鸡政府中臭名昭著的公众之敌就这么出现在他的案子里？格雷夫斯忍不住冷笑了一声，然后用一种圆滑的声音接着问道：“那么迪林格先生，您到这里来做什么？”  
约翰·迪林格几乎露出了一个和格林德沃一模一样的笑容，嘴角微卷，眼睛紧紧盯着对方，不论是微微挑起的眉角还是压下的下颚都带着十足蛊惑又性感的味道：“因为你在这里啊，我亲爱的。”  
格雷夫斯几乎忍不住想要给他一个酷刑咒的手，但是他还不想因为攻击麻鸡而惹上什么麻烦，要知道他花费了多少心血才在被格林德沃绑架后重拾声誉。他紧盯着对方的黑眼睛，一些画面从里面闪过，但大都和暴力和恐怖相关，也有一部分是艳遇。  
格雷夫斯搅动着自己的咖啡，而约翰·迪林格紧盯着他的动作，然后问道：“需要我帮你再要一杯吗，你似乎并不爱喝这种口味。”他看着格雷夫斯眯起的眼睛，然后笑了：“说实话，我也不认为你喜欢任何这家店的东西，你从来都没动过这里的东西。”  
“你在跟踪我？”格雷夫斯按着自己的魔杖问道。  
“我会说是偶遇。”在看到格雷夫斯微挑起眉毛后摊开手投降：“我只是恰好碰到了偶遇的心仪对象然后多观察了他一阵。发现了一些有趣的事情。”约翰·迪林格露出了一个迷人的微笑，然后环视了一周，身子前倾说道。“所以，为什么我们不能换个地方好好谈谈呢，亲爱的，或许你还可以给我讲一讲这个一直指着我的小木棍有什么用？”  
“你真想知道？”格雷夫斯玩味地笑了，挑着眉略带挑衅的问道。  
约翰也笑了起来，带着一股骨子里透出来的桀骜，然后站了起来，颇为绅士地做了一个请的手势。  
“如果你真的想谈谈，迪林格先生，我需要警告你，必须以我的方式。”格雷夫斯站了起来，在餐桌上留下小费。  
而那个自称约翰·迪林格的男人则上前了一步先格雷夫斯捡起了他搭在椅子上的大衣，然后举到他的身后，对着侧过头有些惊愕看着他的巫师轻声道：“约翰，叫我约翰，而你还没有告诉我你的名字呢，亲爱的。”  
被侵入了隐私空间的不适并没有格雷夫斯想象中那么强烈，他侧头看着约翰·迪林格，对方的眼睫微微下垂，正深深地看着他，格雷夫斯不难想象到有多少男男女女会沉溺在这样漂亮深情的眼睛里，更别说对方具有侵略性却又彬彬有礼的动作了。有一种古怪的男性自尊似乎被挑了起来，格雷夫斯没有避开对方近在咫尺的嘴唇，他也吊起眼睛向上看了他一眼，嘴角掠起一丝薄凉的笑意：“格雷夫斯，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”  
“Well，帕西瓦尔。”  
格雷夫斯觉得对方念他名字的方式就仿佛他的名字是巧克力做成的而他正在用他的舌头将它融化。这让格雷夫斯有些分心和说不出的……被蛊惑。他瞥了眼对方，然后搭上了大衣走了出去，做了个请的手势：“在您之后。”  
男人歪了歪头，然后率先走了出去。  
看到他们一前一后出来守在门口的傲罗们都有些疑惑，但是当他们看清约翰·迪林格的脸的时候都仿佛受到了不小的惊吓，他们都举起了那根在约翰眼里看起来有些可笑的小木棍，但是随后而来的格雷夫斯则制止了他们，在约翰还没来得及说什么的时候，格雷夫斯搭上了他的胳膊，然后他的肚脐仿佛被什么东西勾了一下，接近而来的便是一阵天旋地转。  
当他们出现在一条靠近MACUSA大楼的巷子里，格雷夫斯松开了弯着约翰·迪林格的手，似笑非笑地看着正抚着胃面色发白的男人：“后悔了？”  
“如果你现在还挽着我的胳膊的话。”等最初的晕眩恶心过去之后，约翰·迪林格自嘲地笑了笑。“所以你并不是什么联邦的调查员，而是某种拥有神秘力量的家伙？”  
“说对了一半。”格雷夫斯瞥了眼身后跟着的正一脸警惕和惊诧看着他们的手下，低声冷笑着道。“我隶属于美国魔法国会。”说着他推着男人向大楼的方向走去。  
“美国什么？”约翰问道。  
“你不用记住，如果你真不是那个人的话，迟早会忘记。”格雷夫斯警惕地用魔杖指着他的腰，然后带他穿过了车流。  
“所以你在那里等得并不是我，这可有点伤人。”约翰的脸上依旧挂着得体的笑，然后他抬头看到了伍尔沃斯大楼，耸了耸肩：“你是要把我带到你住的地方吗？”  
“我没想到你是这么性急的人。”格雷夫斯从喉头滚出一丝调侃地低笑，只有他们两个才能听到，他带着约翰来到了大门前，摆了摆头，一个傲罗先行走了过去和门卫低语。门卫对着格雷夫斯微微鞠躬然后拉开了大门。  
“而且，你知道我住在这儿？”  
“我在工作的时候看到你总是进出这个大楼。”约翰对他挑了挑眉，目光望向街角的那间银行。  
而格雷夫斯则翻了个白眼儿，然后把他推了进去。不过他确实提醒了自己，看来他的警觉性还有待加强。  
当走进MACUSA的大厅的时候，约翰·迪林格发出了一声惊叹，然后他转头看向格雷夫斯：“所以这不是你住的地方。”  
格雷夫斯对他露出一丝笑意，然后低头对他身边的红头发傲罗耳语了一下，那个年轻人很快地点了点头然后离开了。  
“他让我嫉妒了。”约翰盯着格雷夫斯认真地道。  
格雷夫斯从嘴角露出一丝笑意，但是他很快平整了面容，他冷静地回应了当他们穿过大厅乘上电梯的时候一路上巫师或家养小精灵表现出的惊恐，然后直接来到了他的办公室。  
“就请告诉我你们和联邦政府有什么合作吗？”约翰·迪林格看起来有点满不在乎。他被格雷夫斯按在了椅子上，然后发现他的手脚都贴着椅背动弹不能。  
“我们和你们的政府不存在任何合作。”格雷夫斯脱下了大衣挂在了一边的衣架上，然后坐到了约翰·迪林格对面。“我认为你现在需要担心的是另一些事情，格林德沃先生。”  
“谁？”约翰·迪林格挑起了眉。  
“我不知道你用什么办法做到的这一点，让自己看起来像个麻鸡，我也不知道你有什么目的，但是我知道的是你不该如此小瞧我，格林德沃先生。”格雷夫斯冷笑道，收起了之前对他不经意间流露出的兴趣。“很快就会有人让你原形毕露了。”  
“我不知道你说得是谁，不过我得说，我讨厌他的名字从你嘴里冒出。而且我讨厌你读他名字的方式，那让他看起来很重要。”约翰·迪林格的目光随着他的的动作而转动。“另外你喜欢意大利面吗？当我们从这里离开的时候，我想请你尝尝我做的意大利面。我的朋友经常说除了做一名抢劫犯，我还适合做一名厨师。”  
“我羡慕你的乐观，又或者说是盲目自大，格林德沃先生。”格雷夫斯冷冷地看着他。  
“你还会知道，我还有许多其他优秀的品质，能让你忘了那个该死的名字就是其中之一。”约翰·迪林格也露出了一个颇为掠食者的微笑，这让格雷夫斯的尾椎突然泛上了一点酥麻。  
当两位位穿着白色工作服的解咒师和魔法治疗师走进来的时候，格雷夫斯让到了一边。看到被绑在椅子上的约翰·迪林格的时候她们似乎都吃了一惊，而约翰则对着她们明目张胆地眨了眨眼，用口型说了声“嗨！”，但是很快，在安全部长虎视眈眈的督促下她们进入了状态。在对着被束缚在椅子上的人释放了一系列令人眼花缭乱的咒语之后，她们对视了一眼，再三确定之后，才对格雷夫斯说出了一个让他惊讶的结果：他确实只是一个麻鸡，没有任何魔法迹象。  
格雷夫斯紧紧皱起了眉毛，而约翰则在椅子上挣了挣手，发现依然不能动弹之后他哼笑了一声：“结果怎么样，帕西瓦尔？”  
屋子里的人因为这个称呼而倒吸了口凉气。  
“这不可能。”格雷夫斯没有理他，而是盯着两个巫师：“你们确定？”怎么会有这么巧的事？  
“检查的结果却是是这样，这位先生的身体内确实没有任何魔法痕迹。”两个巫师面面相觑。  
格雷夫斯罕见烦躁地抓了把头发，在看到下属们有些忌惮的眼神后恢复了平静，他眯起眼和约翰对视了一会儿，然后低声道：“先把他带到牢房里去，然后再……”  
但是格雷夫斯没能如愿，不知道是怪格雷夫斯自己名声太大还是格林德沃声名在外，当他们走进MACUSA大楼的时候就已经有人通告了主席女士，塞拉菲娜·皮奎丽在得到消息知道格雷夫斯并没有把他带到审讯室而是他自己办公室的时候就已经觉得有些担心，而当她走到这间戒备森严的办公室的时候就听到了他的命令。  
“等等。”皮奎丽主席低声命令道，她看了一眼格雷夫斯，然后对那两位巫师问道：“结果确定吗？”  
“没有巫师任何巫师能完全隐藏起自己的魔法，主席女士。”其中一个用一种中立的语气说道。“无论我们在这个先生身上检测了多少指标用了多少魔咒，那都指向了唯一的结果。他是一个麻鸡。”  
皮奎丽主席瞥了皱紧了眉头的格雷夫斯一眼，然后来到了约翰的面前，命令道：“你们都出去。”  
当除了格雷夫斯之外的其他人都出去后，约翰对她眨了眨眼：“所以，你是帕西瓦尔的上司？”  
皮奎丽主席不由自主地瞥了格雷夫斯一眼，她举起魔杖，简单地施放了几个检测咒语，包括对于变形术的恢复咒。但是没有任何反应，她看向格雷夫斯，，问道：“你在哪里抓到他的。”  
“蓝蜻蜓饭店。”格雷夫斯皱紧了眉，对约翰·迪林格脸上的不满视而不见。“有点太凑巧了。”  
“或许这是他们故意转移你们注意力的方式。”皮奎丽主席问道。“还有人留在那里吗？”  
“还有五个傲罗留在那边监视着动静，我不能放太多人在那里。”格雷夫斯依旧不死心地对着约翰挥了下魔咒，检测是否有夺魂咒的痕迹。但是很遗憾，没有。“而且他是麻鸡政府正在通缉的要犯。”  
皮奎丽主席思考了一下，然后果断地命令道：“放了他。”  
“什么？”格雷夫斯看起来有些震怒，他阻止了傲罗的动作。“这说不定是格林德沃的诡计，就这么放了他……”  
“我们不能随意扣押麻鸡，不管他是不是麻鸡政府的罪犯。”皮奎丽有些遗憾地看了眼格雷夫斯。  
“塞拉……”格雷夫斯叫道。  
“我很遗憾，帕西瓦尔。”塞拉菲娜·皮奎丽看了他一眼，但是不容拒绝：“但是你知道，规矩就是规矩。”  
格雷夫斯沉默了一会儿，然后说道：“至少给我一点时间。”  
“你要做什么？”皮奎丽有些警觉地看着他。  
格雷夫斯和她对视了一会儿，然后选择坦然相告：“吐真剂。如果他不是格林德沃的话，他没办法用大脑封闭术，我们就能知道他到底是不是麻鸡。”  
“你知道这样做……”  
“违反规定，没错。但是你可以当不知道。”格雷夫斯盯着她，平静地说道。“格林德沃对我来说太重要了，塞拉，你是知道的。”  
塞拉菲娜·皮奎丽看了他一会儿，然后翻了个白眼：“那你就不应该让我知道。”说着她边向门边走去边说：“然后将他送回去并一忘皆空就是你的事了，格雷夫斯部长。”  
“我明白。”格雷夫斯微微颔首。  
皮奎丽主席打开了房门走了出去，门口的傲罗们面面相觑，然后看向了屋子里的长官。  
格雷夫斯看了他们一眼，挥了挥手右手解开了约翰身上的束缚，言简意赅：“我送你回家。”  
“所以你也是一个性急的人啊，帕西瓦尔。”约翰低笑着，在格雷夫斯几乎要吃人的眼神下动了动手腕，站了起来，他看了眼格雷夫斯身上修剪合体的西装，尤其是对方流畅优美的腰线，再次首先拿起了他的大衣为他披上：“你会跟我走吗？”  
格雷夫斯面无表情地穿上了大衣，然后率先走出了房门。

约翰·迪林格的住处近得出奇，当格雷夫斯一脸沉默的惊讶跟着他走进伍尔沃斯大楼对面的公寓的时候，他终于有些捋清对方是怎么注意到他的了。他四周打量了一圈，看到只是打开盛放着东西的纸盒，还有只有几个家具略显空荡的住所：“你搬进来多久了？”  
“一个月前。”  
“随时准备走？”  
“明天。”约翰·迪林格看了他一眼，倒了威士忌放在了手边的桌子上。他凑近了格雷夫斯，轻声低语道：“所以你得理解我今天必须要跟你说上话的决心。”  
格雷夫斯抬起眼好不躲避地注视着对方深不见底的黑眼睛，然后嘴角卷起了一丝笑，他从上衣的口袋中掏出了一个水晶瓶，然后打开向两杯酒里都点了点，确保透明的液体溅落在每一杯酒里。  
“这就是你们所说的什么‘吐真剂’？你确定它对我有效？”约翰·迪林格瞥了一眼，似笑非笑地说道。“我曾试过联邦政府的很多药。”  
“相信我，他们跟这个不一样。”格雷夫斯把一杯塞到了约翰的手里。“即使是格林德沃，没有大脑封闭术的保护也会在这样一滴的药剂下吐露他最黑暗的秘密。”  
“哦，是吗？”约翰看着酒杯里的液体，意义不明地哼笑了一声，然后漫不经心地笑了，问道：“谁是格林德沃？看起来你对他印象深刻，甚至有点……念念不忘。”  
格雷夫斯瞬间危险地眯起了眼，他看向垂着眼睛的约翰，但是约翰仿佛一点也没意识到自己说的话有什么问题，得不到回答之后他挑起眼睛看向格雷夫斯。  
他们就这样对视着，仿佛有火花从他们相碰的目光中溅出。  
“他是一个到处搞破坏的黑巫师，”  
“听起来像是个反政府人士。”约翰玩味地笑了。  
格雷夫斯并不欣赏他现在的笑容，接着说道：“他屠杀麻鸡，还有那些反抗他的巫师。”  
“听起来不太聪明。”  
“不，他是太聪明了。他玩弄各国政府于股掌之中，他诡辩成才，向年轻的巫师心中播下了蠢蠢欲动的种子。”  
“听起来你有些欣赏他。”约翰离他更近了，几乎是倾倾身就能吻在一起。  
格雷夫斯看着他，慢慢地自嘲一笑，然后他举起酒杯一饮而尽，然后他拽住了约翰的领带，狠狠地吻了上去。  
一些酒液顺着格雷夫斯的嘴唇渡了过来，带着辛辣的气息和格雷夫斯的味道，格外催情。约翰·迪林格几乎是没有犹豫地张开了嘴唇，然后会吻住了他。他们听到了酒杯落到地上发出的脆响。约翰·迪林格双手捧着他的脸颊，然后用身体把他顶到了桌子上。  
原来他的舌头不仅会念他的名字，还会含自己所有的抗议。格雷夫斯迷迷糊糊地想，他就像一头故作优雅的头狼，在捕到猎物后却收紧了爪牙。他舔过了格雷夫斯口腔每一寸的领土然后仿佛不满足一样一只摸索到他的后颈按紧了他，另一只手则滑进了他的腰部曲线搂住了对方。他把自己的身体切进了格雷夫斯的双腿之间，把他固定好然后更深地吻了过去。  
格雷夫斯几乎要在这强烈的侵犯感下窒息，但是很快他回过了神也不甘示弱地迎了上去。舌与舌的纠缠让他们发出了美妙的轻哼，然后是两个人同时爆发的轻笑。  
直到他们都喘不过气来才笑着分开。  
格雷夫斯看着约翰·迪林格的眼睛低声道：“不，我恨他。”  
约翰·迪林格先是眯起了眼看着他，然后他的眼睛越来越亮，他再次探过来啄吻格雷夫斯的嘴唇，一下一下，然后低声说道：“看来你注定是属于我的，帕西。”  
“我只属于我自己。”格雷夫斯看着他，他的嘴唇慢慢肿了起来，他知道吐真剂应该是没有味道的，但是他就是觉得那杯威士忌中仿佛还有股其他别的味道，像是朗姆和烟草的混合体，那或许是约翰·迪林格的味道。想到这，他的小腹紧了紧。对方酷似格林德沃的面容除了让他产生了七年前遭遇的恐惧外，也激起了他莫名的兴趣。从某种程度上来说，格林德沃为他打开了一扇大门，却在离开的时候将它锁上。这七年来格雷夫斯再也没有遇上过强悍得能激起他兴趣的人，直到今天。一样的容貌，一样的桀骜，不同的是更容易控制，也更加罗曼蒂克。而他现在只要确保对方的身份，就可以来一次能够喂饱他这七年来一直干涸的感觉细胞。  
“你是谁？”  
“一个被你深深吸引了的人。”约翰·迪林格已经抱着他解开了绑在他后腰上的带子，然后他的手来到了他的裤子。  
“不是在这。”格雷夫斯的尾椎被餐桌膈得发疼。  
“在这，在这个桌子上。”约翰·迪林格纠正道。“我必须得先在这儿干一干你。”说完他笑了起来，说道：“我的老天，我没办法停下来不说实话。”  
格雷夫斯几乎是立刻从喉咙里压住了一声呜咽，下腹更加紧绷，欲望抽痛。约翰·迪林格蹲了下来，他看了眼格雷夫斯，然后歪着头用嘴解开了他的腰带，然后用洁白的牙齿咬着他的拉链将他的裤子拉了下来。  
格雷夫斯的阴茎因为这个画面而抽动了一下，翘得更高。  
约翰站了起来，再次贴近了他然后手揉到了他仅剩的内裤中那隆起的一大包。  
格雷夫斯盯着他，然后向后微微一跳坐到了桌子上，他勾了勾手指，在约翰离得更近的时候开始脱他的衣服。  
“你真的不是格林德沃？”格雷夫斯任由他在自己脱他衣服的时候吻着自己的脖颈，锁骨，直到胸口。  
“我是。”  
格雷夫斯僵住了，几乎是立刻他用从未离手的魔杖顶着对方的背心，僵硬地看着他。  
而约翰·迪林格几乎是冷静的，他深深地看着格雷夫斯，探身亲他的嘴唇，被格雷夫斯躲过去了，他笑了，低声道：“如果那个格林德沃是你的梦魇，能够如此忠诚地拥有你的记忆，那么我是他，不管是过去，现在，还是将来，你会记住我。”  
格雷夫斯紧紧地盯着他漆黑的眼睛，他看到了很多的自己，从大楼里走出，在餐厅里出现，从未动过一口食物，还有一次是他的咖啡被冒失的服务生碰洒了。唯独没有魔法的痕迹。  
他松开了紧握着魔杖的手，只是一个回转，然后约翰·迪林格身上的衣服就自动地剥离了他的身体，没有魔杖。  
“或者你早该这么干了。”约翰·迪林格给了他一个分外危险的眼神，然后他一把拽下了他的内裤。  
他们在餐桌上激烈地接吻，约翰甚至伸过手抓起一旁的威士忌瓶子然后悉数倒在了格雷夫斯头上。  
格雷夫斯被这突如其来的动作弄得又惊又怒，他被弄湿的头发垂了下来，黏在了他的额头上，而约翰对他的怒气毫无畏惧之心，他咧嘴一笑，然后亲上了他发灰的鬓角，然后顺着脖颈一路向下，直到汇集了一些酒水的肚脐，格雷夫斯感觉一根火热柔软的舌头舔弄着他的肚脐，弄得他有些痒，但是更多的是一些酥麻的电流直接冲向下腹的欲望。当约翰带着兴奋地低喘再次抬起头的时候格雷夫斯怀疑对方是不是醉了，可是他没有，他再次激情又冲动地亲吻他，直到格雷夫斯也变得低喘嘘嘘，冲动不已。  
一根手指头伸到了他的嘴角边，揩去了两个人的津液，然后来到了他的穴口，带着急切地冲劲按了进去。  
格雷夫斯发出了一声低哼，他抬起屁股配合着对方的动作，感到那根手指一点点刺开了他的身体，在他的内壁上探索按压。  
然后是第二根，第三根。直到那些手指退出去的时候，格雷夫斯和约翰都已经被忍耐的汗水浸湿。他们的嘴唇分开了，彼此凝视着，约翰的黑眼睛在灯光下亮得惊人，他露齿一笑，然后抓住格雷夫斯的腰，然后把自己定了进去。  
即使被悉心开拓过，然而当约翰火热巨大的头部顶进来的时候格雷夫斯还是忍不住想要后退逃开。但是闻到肉味儿的劫匪先生可不允许，他托住了格雷夫斯的屁股，然后把自己整个压了进去。  
“操！”格雷夫斯忍不住骂了声脏话。  
“没错。”约翰笑了起来，他一只手压住格雷夫斯的肩膀，另一只手绕着他的腰托着他的屁股，让他一丝一毫也逃不开，然后开始了毫不留情的操干。  
格雷夫斯觉得自己似乎被一根火热坚硬的烙铁一截截烫开了甬道，尝到甜头的公众之敌像是一只越钻越深的毒蛇，将他紧紧缠住，每一次顶进都角度微妙，微微向上挑起，让格雷夫斯除了拱起腰身之外就只能再落回到他的阴茎上，再把它吃得更深。  
约翰目不转睛地看着他，看着格雷夫斯的脸上渐渐染上了激情的薄红，他忍不住松开按着他肩膀的手去抓他的头发，然后把他揪过来狠狠地亲。  
渐渐地，肉与肉的摩擦刮擦出了一些汁液，格雷夫斯一只手揽住了对方的脖子，另一只手想要伸下去去照顾自己的欲望。  
约翰狠狠地顶了他一下子，托着他屁股的手猛得一掐。  
格雷夫斯一惊，差点失去了平衡，除了伸手抱住他之外别无他法，他扭开了头结束了亲吻瞪了过去。  
那张酷似格林德沃的脸上勾起了一丝十分相似的微笑，充满占有欲的：“你得为了我高潮，帕西。”  
回应他的是格雷夫斯在他再次稳过来的时候狠狠咬住了他的嘴唇。  
约翰挣开了，然后眯着眼看着他，笑了起来：“我喜欢你这么野的样子。”说着他松开了揽着他的手，也松开他的头发，伸手一推把他推倒在桌子上，然后在他能反抗前压住了他的双手举到他的头顶，下半身惩罚一样地向前“啪”的一顶，格雷夫斯被钉在了桌子上，被顶得腰部拱起又得落回。  
然后约翰每一次都撞出了“啪”，那声音就像惩罚的小鞭子一样抽打在格雷夫斯的耳朵里，让他的脸涨得更红，阴茎翘得更高。  
“对，很好，咬住我。”约翰叹息着再次顶入，然后这次他准确地戳到了格雷夫斯的敏感点上。  
格雷夫斯被逼得眼角沁出了些泪水：“你他妈的，就不能闭嘴吗？”  
“对不起，我兴奋的时候想说话，而我现在隐藏不了自己想说的话。”约翰兴奋地低下头，一口叼住格雷夫斯一面的乳珠，咬了咬，然后看着那红豆似的小家伙上带着自己的牙印，低声道：“这可……真他妈的棒！”  
说着他压低了身子，一下一下地啃咬着格雷夫斯的胸膛，下身也一点没停地一次又一次又深又狠地撞进格雷夫斯的身体里。  
格雷夫斯忍不住仰起头，艰难地喘息。他有多久没体会过这种被逼疯了一样的快感了？  
七年了。  
果然长着这样一张脸的人都是个疯子。  
他似乎不小心把这句话说出来了，约翰·迪林格低沉地笑了起来，雪白的牙齿在格雷夫斯的眼里不知道为什么有点恐怖，他凑近他的下巴，低喘着道：“在这个时候还能想起他？”  
格雷夫斯闭上了眼，他努力想筑起脑海中的围墙，但是约翰下一个特别狠的进入让他瞬间软了腰失了神。那根火烫坚硬的凶器长久地碾压着他的敏感点，让格雷夫斯积累已久无处喷发的快感一下子从尾椎窜到了脑顶，并寻到了一个出口爆发了出来。  
格雷夫斯瘫软了下来，甚至不知道自己是否说了什么不该说的话。而约翰则松开了他的手，抄起了他的腰，抱了起来。  
高潮过后的疲软让格雷夫斯无力反抗，只能把头搭在了对方精炼强壮的肩膀上。  
约翰·迪林格似乎对此很满意，他亲了亲安全部长被汗水濡湿的鬓角，然后就这么抱着他向床上走去。  
格雷夫斯抓紧了约翰·迪林格背部的肌肉，努力不去想象自己现在的样子有多么荒诞。他的两个臀瓣落在了对方手里任他肆意揉捏，被托着的感觉十分无力和虚弱。  
但是什么也比不了那个火热的凶器在他身体里随着步伐一耸一耸的抽插更让他崩溃。高潮的余韵还未散去，而将他带到床上后约翰已经忍不住地压了上来。  
他把他侧放在床上，一只手肘撑着身体并用手抓着他的头发逼他看着自己，另一只手则搂住他，将手指头按在了他的舌头上。  
他们的双腿交缠在一起，与刚才的激烈相比，约翰这次要温柔得多，他缓慢地插入，又缓慢地离开，感觉到那因为高潮而更加温热的甬道因为自己的侵入而颤抖不已。  
“帕西，看看你自己。”他搅动着手指，看着格雷夫斯的舌头避无可避。他顶进去了一些，在肉壁夹紧挽留地时候又缓缓离开，他感受着格雷夫斯慢慢开始随着他的动作而摆动的腰肢，享受着对方因为无法闭嘴而泻出的呻吟。  
“他也曾这样打开你，钻入你，占有你，然后让你难以忘记吗？”  
“闭嘴！”格雷夫斯因为那根作恶的手指而无法咆哮清楚。  
“抱歉，我煞风景了，可是我管不住这张嘴。”约翰的样子看起来确实有点懊恼，于是他不再说话，开始亲吻格雷夫斯的肩膀。  
格雷夫斯的欲望又颤巍巍地站了起来，他微妙地侧过身想要摩擦身下的床单，却把更多的背部落给了身后的人。  
约翰用一条腿夹住了他，然后加深了力度也加快了速度，专心致志地操进他的身体，将他操出汁液，操出喘息。  
格雷夫斯的脚尖因为他每一次插入时刮过的那一点而绷紧又放松，他有一种全身被对方拢在怀里无法呼吸的错觉。  
约翰的手指刮擦着他的嘴唇舌头，把喘息喷在他的耳边。他知道他在看着他，目不转睛地，专心致志地，于是他向后侧过头。  
约翰捏着他的下巴吻他，那根灵活的能言善辩的舌头也模仿着下身的频率在他的嘴里滑动，让他有上下两面同时被他插入的错觉。  
于是格雷夫斯浑身颤抖，欲罢不能。他的腰肢随着对方的动作而摆动，让他的臀部和对方的胯间吻合地没有一丝缝隙，就仿佛他们本该如此。  
像是一锅温水终于被煮开了热度，约翰松开了亲吻他的嘴唇，改成按住了他的肩膀把他按趴在了床上，另一只手依然没放过他的头发，他的手指在他的头皮按压摩挲，潮湿的头发从他的指尖划过又被他挽留，他压下身体亲吻他的后脑和脖颈。  
格雷夫斯的脸被闷在了枕头里，呼吸不能。真是奇怪，他明明能召唤魔杖马上结束这种难堪的方式，但是他却又对这个今天才认识的陌生人有一种奇怪的信任感。信任，这是他很久不曾感觉过的东西。  
他已经快要窒息的了，他的欲望也已经快要再次溅出，只是每次都差那么一点什么，这让格雷夫斯不满足地扭动身体，迎向身后的撞击也越来越明显。他听到了在后颈的一声闷笑。然后伴随着一次特别过分避无可避的撞击，约翰又狠又狠地不断顶压着他的敏感点，而就在这时，他的后颈被狠狠地咬住了。  
疼痛刺激得格雷夫斯一个激灵，而随之而来的敏感点被残忍碾压让他忍不住扬起了头发出了低沉短促的尖叫。  
空气瞬间弥漫他的肺叶，仿若重生的感觉让他眼前一片空白，身体也是。  
格雷夫斯再次射了出来。  
约翰笑了起来，他松开了按压着格雷夫斯的肩膀，捞住他的小腹把他狠狠按向自己，然后伴随着一次深到不能再深的插入，他把自己悉数射进了格雷夫斯的身体深处。  
直到高潮的余韵散去，约翰·迪林格才缓缓地从格雷夫斯的身体上侧过来，他依旧揽着他的腰身，然后抚摸着他的小腹，含着他的耳朵低笑道：“感觉到我在你身体里了吗？”  
伴随着格雷夫斯立刻变得通红的耳朵，是他向身后不轻不重的一个肘击。  
这让约翰的软下来的阴茎滑离了他的后穴，而伴随着他欲望滑出的还有那些粘稠的微凉的液体。仿佛一条湿凉的舌头舔过他的腹股沟。这种想象让格雷夫斯的阴茎再次抽搐了一下，流出了一些稀薄的透明液体。  
“我喜欢你吐真剂的小把戏。”约翰·迪林格依旧咬着他耳朵说道，似乎对于安全部长又羞又窘的样子十分受用。  
“那点吐真剂的功效只能维持十分钟。”一旦恢复了正常的呼吸，格雷夫斯冷冷地说道，然后气闷地抓过被子盖住了自己。  
“真的？”约翰·迪林格笑得十分狡黠。“说不定它对‘麻鸡’的效果不太一样。”  
格雷夫斯懒得和他争辩，他太累了，刚才的放松舒展了他积累已久的欲望，也让他的腰部隐隐作痛，哦，还有那个尴尬的部位。格雷夫斯几乎能想象他的穴口现在是什么样子，又红又肿，就跟当年格林德沃照给他看的一样。  
而约翰·迪林格热烘烘地躺在他身边，玩弄着他的头发：“我算过关了吗，格雷夫斯先生？”  
格雷夫斯迷迷糊糊地轻哼了一声，耳边只传来一声含着笑意的：“睡吧。”就跌入了久违的梦乡中。

第二天一早，当格雷夫斯醒来的时候，腿部干涸的体液带着刺痒的紧绷感让他皱了皱眉，他不敢相信自己竟然真就这么放松警惕地睡在了一个怀疑对象的床上——虽然他们经历了一场七年以来最带劲的性爱，而对方还长了一张格林德沃的脸。  
厨房的方向传来了响动和食物的香味，格雷夫斯抹了把脸，然后起身找到浴室简单地沐浴。  
当他穿好衣服的时候约翰已经端了两盘意大利面放在了桌子上，还有两杯咖啡。唱片机里放着一支麻鸡的歌曲。  
“尝尝我的手艺，这两年在意大利学到的。”约翰为他拉开了椅子，然后坐在了另一边，手直着下巴翘起嘴角：“你绝对想不到那里给了我多少惊喜。”  
格雷夫斯不置可否，他看着面前的餐桌，神色怪异。  
“我擦过了。”约翰含笑歪了歪头，示意他坐下。  
格雷夫斯坐了下来，但是面对着面前的食物却迟迟难以拿动刀叉。  
“不合胃口？”约翰挑眉。  
“不。”格雷夫斯挤出了一个字儿后就不再说话了，他复杂地盯着眼前的人。除却长得很像格林德沃之外，格雷夫斯不得不承认对方会是一个充满吸引力的床板，而事实上即使对方长得像格林德沃，这依旧给他带来了不一样的刺激和兴奋。  
但是他是个麻鸡。  
幸好他是个麻鸡。  
格雷夫斯垂下眼睫想道，他和格林德沃身上有太多相似的气质，尤其是那种不屈服于权势的桀骜不驯和自以为是，还有过于霸道的占有欲和控制欲。  
“至少你应该尝尝这个。”约翰卷起了一些面条送到了格雷夫斯的嘴边，眼神炯炯地看着他。  
格雷夫斯不为所动地看着送到眼前的意面，最终张开了嘴。怕什么呢，他只是个麻鸡。  
而约翰站起来倾过身，叼住了面条的另一端。  
（格雷夫斯一下子咬断了面条幻影移形，本文完XD）  
格雷夫斯向后躲着，挺直了脊背，而约翰不断向前，直到他们嘴唇相碰。  
面条的味道还不错，格雷夫斯眯着眼睛想到。  
然后约翰坐了回去，他们安静而沉默地吃完了早饭。  
“所以，你今天要离开了？”约翰在喝完最后一口咖啡后问道。  
“你不也是一样？”格雷夫斯瞥了眼他收拾整齐的箱子，慢慢地喝着咖啡。  
“昨天听你说过，我会不记得这一切。”约翰冷静地语气似乎是在谈论什么别人的事一样。  
“必要的程序而已。”格雷夫斯耸了耸肩，然后站了起来。  
约翰再次先他一步为他拿起了大衣。格雷夫斯沉默地背过身。但是大衣却迟迟没有落在自己的身上。他疑惑地回过头，看见约翰黑得不见底的眼睛紧紧地盯着他：“跟我走吧，帕西。”  
“可是我并不了解你。”格雷夫斯诧异地挑了挑眉，似乎不太敢相信对方看起来这样通透的人竟然提起了这样毫无可能的要求。  
“我以为昨天晚上我们已经足够了解对方了。”约翰眨了眨，而格雷夫斯忍不住翻了个白眼儿。  
“好吧，我在印第安纳州穆尔斯维尔长大，我三岁的时候妈妈死了，我爸不知道怎么养小孩只知道狠命地揍我。我喜欢棒球、看电影、高档衣服、靓车、威士忌、还有你……你还想知道什么？”约翰毫无停滞地说道，他紧盯着格雷夫斯，格雷夫斯甚至能从那双眼睛中看到自己的倒影，惊讶的，有丝手足无措的。  
“别傻了，约翰。”格雷夫斯艰难地从嗓子里挤出了这几个字，他摸到了自己的魔杖，却不知道为什么有点舍不得将它抽出。  
“因为我是个麻鸡？”约翰逼视着他。  
“因为这是我们的法律。”格雷夫斯低声说道。“我们不能和麻鸡太过于亲密。”  
“但是我们已经‘亲密’过了。”约翰不依不饶。  
“那不一样。”格雷夫斯觉得嗓子发干，他又恢复了平常的冷静，苦笑着摇头。“那不一样。”  
“亲爱的，你就像歌里的鸟一样，强大又美丽，我能看得到你身上那有别于光明的黑暗力量。为什么你不让自己自由呢？你可以统治我，驯服我，别说那对你没有吸引力。”  
“你完全不知道你在说什么？”格雷夫斯垂下了眼睛。  
“是因为格林德沃吗？”约翰突然问道。  
“什么？”仿佛被戳穿了什么难堪的隐私一样，格雷夫斯恼怒地抬头。  
“即使过了七年，你还是忘不了他对你做得那些事，给予你的那些记忆吗？”  
“不！”格雷夫斯下意识地反驳，然后突然打了个冷战：“我从未跟你说过我和他是七年前遇见的。”  
“哦……”拉长的叹息声。  
在他能够掏出魔杖之前，他身后的人更快，他的大衣仿佛有了自己的知觉一样紧紧地裹住了他，让他动弹不能。  
格雷夫斯惊恐地扭过头，约翰·迪林——又或者是盖勒特·格林德沃绕到了他的身前，手轻轻一挥，格雷夫斯就觉得手心中的魔杖嗖地钻了出去飞到了对方的手中。  
“好姑娘。”格林德沃轻轻抚摸着他的魔杖，然后他的脸部慢慢发生了变化，浅金的头发和异色的双瞳又回到了他的身上。  
“喜欢这样惊喜重逢的戏码吗，亲爱的？”格林德沃带着恶意的轻笑贴近了格雷夫斯，吻了吻他的嘴角。“不过到此为止了。”  
“这不可能，你……”格雷夫斯又惊又怒地瞪大了眼。  
“嘘嘘！帕西。”格林德沃揽着了他的腰，贴着他的耳朵说道。“没什么大不了了，为了你我真的一个月没有使用任何魔法，甚至连魔杖都没带。所以我身上没有任何魔法痕迹。”  
“但是我看到解咒师对你用闪回咒……”格雷夫斯仍不甘地挣扎道。  
格林德沃笑了起来：“你还是这么容易相信人，帕西。忘了我上次给你的教训了？你不会以为七年了我会什么也不对MACUSA做吧？我得说我有点被小瞧了的不高兴。”他咬了格雷夫斯的耳垂一口，并往里吹了口气。  
“但是……”  
“得了，帕西。你不会真以为只有你的大脑封闭术才是最高超的吧。真正强大的巫师不仅能学会怎么封闭大脑，还能学着怎么利用它，更何况你也被那么多事分了神呢。”格林德沃暧昧地笑了笑，然后放开了他。  
“你想做什么？”格雷夫斯终于彻底地认清了自己的处境，心不可避免地凉了下来，他再次重整了情绪，看向了意气风发的黑巫师。  
格林德沃仿佛被逗笑了一样，他双手拍了拍格雷夫斯被箍住的双肩，贴着他耳朵轻声道：“当然是你了，帕西。你忘了七年前我说过的话了吗？”  
“你终究会属于我。”

 

【完】


End file.
